Super Model Freak Out
by DalouA
Summary: What happens when a model is kidnapped, and in the process may break a nail, well read and find out how a super model reacts to being kidnapped and tested on...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Clara is 20 years old and Jenny's best friend, Clara has short blonde hair that is just above her shoulders, she has a slightly tanned skin, and blue eyes, typical German, she is 1.68 in length and her weight about 60 kg.**

**Then there is Jenny, Jenny is 21 years old and has long black hair that comes until just above her waist and blue eyes, an real Irish beauty, her weight is about 57kg and 1.72 in height, she is build like a true supermodel, skinny and very sexy. (Like those people we all envy.)**

**Location: Jenny's house Durban, 3 pm.**

**Jenny looked at her best friend Clara, she looked so horrible in jeans, it really brought out her cellulite, but she would never listen to Jenny.**

**Jenny was still lying on her double bed looking at her best friend's ass in the jeans when she got a call.**

**Jenny rolled over and picked up the phone.**

"**Hello Jenny Mallen speaking." Jenny said waving her hand at Clara to take off those jeans.**

**Clare gave out a loud sigh and started to take them off.**

"**Yes Ms. Mallen, you need to go to Cape Town tonight." George said.**

"**George come on, what do I look like a nerd, I have a life you know!" Jenny yelled over the phone.**

**Clara took a towel and placed it around her waist, and looked at Jenny concerned.**

"**Ms. Mallen, I just give the message, you have a photo shoot at 8 am in Cape Town square tomorrow." George said calmly.**

**Jenny rolled on to her back and look at her roof. "What if I don't want to go?" Jenny asked.**

**George gave out a long sigh and then continued. "Why would you not want to go Ms. Mallen?"**

**Clara walked away from the mirror and to the bed and sat down.**

**Jenny smiled and then gave poor George an answer. "Well I have other things to do, than give guys, like you, pictures of me in a bikini."**

**Clara laughed and went closer to the phone to hear what his reply was.**

"**Ms. Mallen, the limo will pick you up at 9 pm tonight, please be ready." George said strictly professional. **

**Jenny sighed and then asked. "George you're no fun, why are you so professional?"**

**Jenny heard George laugh and then say. "Sorry Ms. Mallen but it's my job, be ready 9 pm, good night."**

**Jenny smiled and then said as she winked at Clara. "Good night sweetie…" Jenny said and then hanged up.**

**Clara said laughing. "You always flirt with him."**

**Jenny shared in the laughter with Clara, but then stopped when she realized that she had to pack.**

"**Shit I have to go to Cape Town tonight I am so not in the mood." Jenny said putting her cell phone back on the table.**

"**Man who is going to help me with my clothes then?" Clara asked sighing.**

**Jenny smiled and stood up and walked over to her closet and got out her bag. "We first decide what you are going to wear, and then I will pack."**

**Clara jumped off the bed and walked over to the closet and got out a pair of jeans.**

**Jenny took the pair of jeans out of Clara's hands and shook her head. "Lets try a dress for once you know you look horrible it jeans."**

**Clara glared at Jenny but said smiling. "Thanks for being to honest." **

**Jenny smiled and got out one of her black night gowns. "Wear this; you will be a knock out." **

**Clara was just about to say something, but Jenny hushed her quickly.**

**Clara took the dress out of Jenny's hands and tried on the dress, and looked stunning in it, Clara was eating out with her boyfriend tonight, so she had to look her best.**

**Jenny nodded and then placed her bag on her bed, Jenny started to quickly pack away her clothes, she was first going to do Clara's make up, before she would pack her make up away.**

"**Okay darling here is a razor, take off that dress and go shave please, and then I will do you make up and nails." Jenny said giving Clara the razor.**

**Clara took off the dress and walked over to the bath room, Jenny smiled and followed.**

**Clara opened the bath tap, and sat on the rim of the bath, while Jenny went to sit on the chair by the bath.**

"**Why do you always want to wear jeans?" Jenny asked Clara.**

"**I don't know, their comfortable." Clara said smiling.**

**Jenny shook her head and then started to explain. "Let me teach you a little lesson, Beauty Pain, you should learn that, because as your friend, jeans look shit on you, but that dress makes you look like a super model."**

**Clara just laughed. "That is because the dress belongs to a super model, you are so lucky, your face is every where, on magazines or billboards, on television, you are like almost the world's top model."**

"**Yeah I know it's disturbing, I see myself everywhere, and it's getting scary." Jenny said laughing.**

**Clara just laughed and got in to the bath, and started to shave, while Jenny was looking trough a magazine. Jenny's eye's widened as she saw a picture of her self.**

"**Clara check this out!" Jenny yelled in excitement as she gave the magazine to Clara.**

**Clara took the magazine and read the page. "Jenny Mallen, who wouldn't give their right arm to be with this model, she is stylish, good looking, and best modest, this girl is any man's dream, even the Brad Pit thinks she is sexy, she is South Africa's top model, and soon to be the top model in the world and there are rumors that she will soon record an album."**

"**Brad Pit thinks I am hot, Aaahhh this is so cool!" Jenny said talking the magazine back and hugging it.**

"**Damn girl you are getting famous." Clara said smiling.**

**Jenny just smiled at hugged the magazine again.**

**Clara then thought for a moment and looked at Jenny confused. "How did they know that you are recording an album?"**

**Jenny looked down at Clara and started to think. "I don't know, someone probably said something, who cares its good publicity any way."**

**Clara just smiled and continued shaving.**

**After Clara shaved and dried her self, Jenny did her finger and toe nails, and her make up, Jenny made her nails red and made her make up light, Dark make up never looked good on Clara.**

**9 pm**

"**You look great…" Jenny said smiling.**

"**Thanks to you…" Clara said as she walked out of the door, Jenny followed her outside the limo was there anyway, Clara gave Jenny an good bye hug, and Climbed into her car, Jenny climbed in to the limo, and the two departed.**

**The limo took Jenny to the airport; from there on she got in to the private yet, and went on her way to Cape Town. **

**End of chapter one**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Hope you liked the first chapter, if your wondering were are the Yautja, don't worry they are coming. **

**If you like you can also check out my other stories, my longest story at the moment is Half me, Half you, and most of that is thanks to Storm Raven now that girl writes good, you should check her story out.**

**Please review if you want chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Ms. Mallen we have landed." The pilot said tapping on Jenny's shoulder. **

**Jenny looked out of the window, she must have fallen asleep during the flight, it was dark outside and all Jenny could see through the window was a couple of lights.**

"**Thank you…" Jenny said as she stood up.**

"**Your bags will be carried by the guard's as usual; can I ask you a favor Ms. Mallen?" The pilot asked.**

**Jenny looked at him confused and asked. "Sure, what can I do for you?" **

**The pilot got out a note book and a pen. "Can you please sign this for my little girl; she is a big fan of yours, she wants to be just like you."**

**Jenny smiled and nodded "What is her name?"**

"**Nina…" The pilot said.**

**Jenny took the note book and pen and sighed it to Nina, and kissed the top of the note book, leaving a red lip.**

"**Thank you Ms. Mallen." The pilot said.**

**Jenny nodded and walked to the aircraft door, she looked outside, and usual, there were press everywhere.**

**Jenny walked out of the door and down the stairs.**

"**Ms. Mallen is it true about the album and what are you doing here in Cape Town?" One of the reporters asked.**

**Jenny stood still and held her finger on her mouth, telling everyone to be quiet, and they did as she asked.**

"**I can't tell you that, but I can say, that if there is an album I think that you will like it, as for what I am doing here in Cape Town, I am going for a photo shoot." Jenny said smiling and staying calm. **

**Jenny answered a couple of other questions, and then continued in to the hotel followed by nine body guards.**

**Jenny walked over to the elevator and went up to her flat.**

**When Jenny went into her flat the guards placed her bags on the ground.**

"**Ms. Mallen is there anything else we can do for you?" The front guard asked.**

**Jenny placed her hands on her hips and said smiling. "Yes, please stop calling me Ms. Mallen, my name is Jenny, so please feel free to call me Jenny, and only Jenny."**

**The guards stared at her in surprise. "Jenny can you please sign this for me?" One of the guards at the back asked taking out a photo of her.**

"**Hendry manners, sorry Jenny, he doesn't know his place." The guard at the front said smiling.**

**Jenny smiled back at Hendry and said. "It's fine, is Hendry your name?" Jenny asked the guard at the back.**

**The guard watched in surprise as Jenny took the photo and signed it.**

"**Yes Jenny, thank you for signing the photo." Hendry said talking back the photograph. **

**Jenny smiled at Hendry and then asked him. "Do you have a girl friend?" **

**Hendry looked at her surprised for the question. "No Jenny, I am single."**

**Jenny gave Hendry a smile and walked closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hendry went red in his face and the other guards whistled.**

"**Okay boy's you can leave now, I am fine…" Jenny said smiling.**

**All six of the guards smiled and left the room.**

**Jenny walked over to the door and locked it.**

**In the hall way…**

"**Wow she kissed me." Hendry said to his friends.**

"**Yeah I know, damn you lucky bastard." Frank said.**

"**Yeah man, she is not at all like the other models that come to stay here, she is nice and more human than them, and they think they are the world, while Jenny thinks she is just like everyone else." Daniel said**

"**I know, man I would love to have her as my wife." Hendry said smiling.**

"**Dude stop dreaming." Josh said laughing.**

**Back in the flat…**

**Jenny picked up one of her bags and carried in to her bedroom, and placed it on the bed opening it, she got out some night clothes and walked over to the shower and took a nice long shower and washed her hair.**

**After Jenny took a shower, she dressed and got her hand bag and placed it on her bed, and climbed in to bed, she got her phone and thought about whether she should call Clara or not, maybe she was still with her boyfriend, and Jenny did not want to bother them.**

**So instead Jenny climbed in to bed and watched television until about 12 pm, but by then she decided to go to sleep, other wise she would look horrible tomorrow, and that she didn't want. Jenny turned off the television and put of the light, and went to sleep.**

**On the Yautja ship…**

**The Elder Yautja walked over to Croan and asked him. "What do you think, is she the one…?"**

**Croan looked at the photo and then said. "Yes she is on their books, their screens, and on their signs, all the ooman's know her."**

**The Elder looked at the photo again. "I don't know she looks very weak, how can we expect that she can handle the test?"**

**Croan picked up the picture and looked at it once more. "If the ooman's hold her in such high regard then she will be able to…"**

**The Elder walked over to Croan and placed his hand on Croan's shoulder. "You are right, go forth with your plans."**

**Croan nodded and walked out of the room.**

**End of Chapter 2**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Thank you for your reviews! Hugs**

**See I told you, Yautja, now the only thing is what are they planning?**

**Mwwahahah Evil laughter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey listen I am really sorry that I took so long to update, but well my computer and viruses they seem to like each other, well don't worry I am going to try to make sure that I don't take that long again, once more thank you so much for all your reviews especially Storm Raven. **

**Ps: Half me Half you will only be updated in a while, sorry for making anyone wait.**

**Jenny slowly opened her eyes, and took her cell phone in to her hand, and looked at the time, '6 am', Jenny started to sit up, and let out a yawn, while rubbing her eyes clean.**

**She walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, and checked what there was to eat.**

'**Banana, no, apple, no, eggs, no, bread, no, Aaahhh.' Jenny thought as she saw some yogurt, she took the yogurt out and started to eat.**

**After Jenny finished her yogurt, she walked over to the shower and took a quick shower, then got dressed, she was never aloud to wear made up before a shook, because then the make up artist have to remove the make that she was wearing and this made her face red.**

**knock knock Jenny heard someone at the door.**

**Jenny walked over to the door and asked. "Who is it?"**

"**It's Mark, you manager." Mark said laughing.**

**Jenny opened the door and let Mark in she locked the door behind him and walked over to the kitchen.**

"**Do you want coffee?" Jenny asked putting on the kettle.**

"**Yes please, when did you stand up?" Mark asked as she saw that Jenny's hair was still wet.**

"**Oh about an hour ago, why are you here in my flat 7 am?" Jenny asked looking the time on her cell phone.**

**Mark smiled and then started to explain. "I just wanted to make sure that you are awake and not like last time still asleep."**

**Jenny laughed and then said. "Hey that only happened once." She said as she started to pour the warm water in to the cups.**

**Mark laughed and watched as Jenny got the mink out of the fridge and poured it in to the cup and brought Mark his cup.**

**Mark sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and Jenny did the same.**

"**How do you think the news came out that I am recording an album?" Jenny asked as she took a tip of her coffee.**

"**I don't know, I think that someone must have mentioned it with out thinking." Mark said**

**Jenny nodded and walked over to her room, and started to blow dry her hair. Mark followed her into the bedroom and sat of the bed, and watched as she dried her hair.**

**After about 20 minutes, Jenny had to go to the photo shoot.**

**She and Mark walked out of the flat and down to the limo; from there on they went to the photo shoot.**

**They drove for about 10 minutes, until they came to the photo shoot.**

**Jenny climbed out of the limo and was greeted by an guy named Andréa, he was the photo grafter. Jenny walked over to the bath rooms and changed, she was doing a beach type shoot, so she had to wear a bikini, she wore a white bikini with black stripes.**

**The photo shoot from 8 am until 6 pm, by 6 pm she was tired and just wanted to go home.**

"**Okay Jenny you're all done, the limo is now here, you can go home." Mark said as he handed her hand bag to her.**

"**Thanks, when will I go back to Durban?" Jenny asked.**

"**Tomorrow 4 pm the guard will come fetch you." Mark said smiling.**

**Jenny nodded and walked to the limo and waved goodbye. **

**The limo took Jenny home, when the limo got to the hotel, Jenny climbed out, and four guards took her back to her.**

**End of Chapter 3**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Sorry for this short chapter, by it's now 9 am, and I haven't slept in 24 hours and I am seeing double right now, so I think I will continue with chapter four later, please excuse me if I made lots of errors on this chapter, but I am really tired.**

**So please review, and I am going to bed now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Jenny unlocked the door and went in to her flat and placed her back bag on the kitchen table. She continued to the bed room, and noticed that the window was open.**

'**Did I leave the window open?" Jenny asked her self.**

**But she was too tired to try and remember and just walked over to the window and closed it.**

**Jenny walked back to the kitchen and got her hand bag and went back to her bed room, Jenny took a nighty out of her bag and placed it on her bed.**

**bang Jenny heard from in the kitchen, she ran to the kitchen and saw that a flower pot was bumped over.**

'**How did that happen?' Jenny thought to her self, as she walked over to the broken vase.**

**Jenny looked around and saw no one, she could not understand how it fell over, there was no wind and nobody was in the room.**

**Jenny walked around in the room to check if anybody was maybe in the room, but she could not see any one.**

**Jenny walked over to the living room and sat down but found her self screaming at she felt a needle go in to her neck.**

"**Aaahhh, what the hell...!" Jenny yelled as she sprang up and saw a huge man, with pitch black armor, and a mask of some kind, and long dreadlocks standing on the other side of the couch.**

**He held a needle in his had and Jenny realized that he had used that needle on her.**

"**W-who are you…?" Jenny yelled.**

**He did not answer, he just walked closer to her, but Jenny started to freak and threw a glass ornament at him that he easily dodged.**

**Jenny was just about to scream for help, but then he ran to her, and she ran away, Jenny saw him running around the couch, so she ran the other way, and ran in to the bed room and quickly locked the door.**

**She heard him do something similar to roar, but she just grabbed her phone and was about to call the police, when she heard a big bang and her door fell down.**

**Jenny watched as the huge man walked over the door straight at her.**

**She wanted to run, but found her body to weak, she started to feel dizzy and found her self falling on the bed, the man just stared at her and watched as she fell down, and drift in to a deep sleep.**

**Cape Town Hotel Jenny's room 4 pm**

**Knock Knock**

'**Jenny its the guards, can you please open up, they plain is waiting for you, Jenny If you don't open we will have to break down the door. Okay we are going to break down the door."**

**Bang**

**The guards ran in to the room and saw the broken flower pot, and the bed room door broken down.**

"**Men, find Jenny." One of the guards said.**

**The searched every part of the flat, all the found was an open window in the bed room, the front door was locked from inside, so nobody went out there.**

**2 weeks later on the Yautja Ship**

**Jenny started to gain consciousness, she slowly opened her eyes, she felt like she had been hit by an train, her head was spinning and her arm was fucking sore. **

**Jenny tried to sit up, but she could hardly open her eyes, Jenny tried to see, but her eyes where to blurry, all she knew was that she was lying on her back on a something cold, and that her whole body hurt.**

**After a while Jenny's eyes started to unblur a bit, she saw a light above her that gave her a big fright.**

'**Oh shit am I dead?' Jenny thought.**

**But soon found out she wasn't when her pain got even worst, it felt like her body was burling from too much sun light.**

"**Is she still unconscious?" Jenny heard someone old ask.**

"**Yes…" Another voice said.**

'**Oh shit they are speaking about me.' Jenny thought.**

"**Are you sure she is not dead?" The older voice asked.**

"**Yes I am sure, she is just consciousness." The younger voice said.**

**Jenny tried to sit up, but her body felt to weak, but she had to get out of where ever she was, Jenny tried again, and managed to move her legs, it was a start, Jenny could now see almost perfect, but she had a big problem with moving her body, Jenny slowly started to sit up, but when she tried to use her right arm to lift her up, she found her self falling back down.**

**Jenny turned her head to her right arm to see what was wrong with it, but she found her self sitting up quickly as shock kicked in, she had an scar that came from her right shoulder till her elbow, and it looked rather new.**

**Jenny looked around and realized that she was sitting up on a metal table.**

'**The power of shock...' She thought to her self.**

**But her body couldn't stay up for long, her body collapsed and she fell of the table and on to her knees, with her back lying against the lower half of the table, she could hardly move her arms or legs.**

**Jenny heard the two men running into the room.**

"**She is awake." The older voice said, Jelly could not lift her head to see who was talking.**

"**I told you she would be okay." The younger voice said.**

"**But how did she get on the ground?" The older voice asked.**

"**She probably tried to get away." The younger voice said.**

"**Then you were right, she is strong." The older voice said.**

'**Who are they calling strong, I can hardly move nay part of my body, and what did they do to me?' Jenny asked her self, she tried to speak but couldn't get a word out.**

**The two men walked to her and picked her up and placed her back on the table, by now Jenny's eyes were closed again, and it took all her strength just to open them up again.**

**When Jenny opened her eyes she stared in shock!**

**End of Chapter 4**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Poor girl Cries what is she going to do, and why is she so shocked?**

**Review's please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

**Jenny looked up trough her blurry eyes and saw two horrible creatures, each with four huge mandibles and razor sharp teeth and claws, like something out of a horror movie.**

**Jenny's eyes widened as the one with long gray dreadlocks came near her, he must be the other voice, and the other one with the black hair must be the one that kidnapped her, because she remembered the armor.**

"**Why is she looking at us like that?" The older one asked.**

"**Probably scared…" The younger one answered.**

'**Fuck this shit, I need to get out of this mad house.' Jenny thought to her self.**

**Jenny closed her eyes and took a deep breath and used all the strength that she had to try and sit up, and she did. **

"**She is up Elder." The younger one said.**

'**Elder, that means like king right, oh shit.' Jenny thought.**

**The Elder turned around and watched in surprise as Jenny sat straight up.**

**Jenny tried to move her right arm, but couldn't block the pain, so she tried to move her left arm, and just barely got her arm in the air.**

**Jenny slowly moved her arm to her face and wiped her eyes.**

"**She is incredible." She Elder said.**

**Jenny was now getting pissed off and was going to say something, or at least try.**

"**S-she is sitting r-right here." Jenny tried to say as clear as possible.**

"**You didn't tell me she spoke Yautja." The Elder said.**

**The younger one looked at her surprised and then said. "She can't, it must have came with the blood."**

"**You mite be right Croan, I think that that she can understand us." The Elder said.**

**Jenny looked at them in anger, here she was sitting in pain, and they are doing nothing.**

"**Could a-anybody please give me an f-fucking aspirin." Jenny said in a low pitched voice.**

**Croan smiled and then walked up to Jenny and asked her. "Are you in pain?" **

**Jenny glared at him but put her strength together to give him one last insult. "Y-yes you f-fuck nut, w-what are you b-blind?" Jenny asked.**

**The Elder started to laugh. "Seems like she likes you…"**

**Croan lifted his two upper mandibles to form a smile and then said. "Well don't worry you will pass out soon enough and then the pain will be gone."**

**Jenny glared at Croan, he was an idiot, did he not know to whom he was talking, he fought that she will pass out well she was going to try and show him.**

**Jenny took a deep breath and tried to block off the pain, she pushed both of her arms against the table, and felt the huge amount of pain, but she was going to show this ass hole what she was made of. She pushed her arms on the table again and let her self slide off the table, when her feet hit the ground she felt like her body weighted a ton, her knees almost gave in, but then she thought of how he would laugh if she fell again.**

**She held the table tightly so that she would not fall down.**

**Croan and the Elder looked at her surprised.**

"**Is she expose to do that?" The Elder asked. **

**Croan looked at her in surprise and shook his head. "No she is expose to be unconscious by now."**

**Jenny was getting ticked off. "I am s-still the room, and I w-would like a pain p-pill."**

**The Elder nodded and walked over to the cupboard and took out a needle and walked back to Jenny.**

**Jenny's eyes widened as she saw the needle but if she let go of the table she would fall down for sure.**

**The Elder walked over to her and stuck the needle in to her neck. Jenny's eyes widened even more when she felt the needle enter her neck.**

**But after about 2 seconds her pain was gone, she could still not stand, but at least she was not in a lot of pain.**

"**Thank you…" Jenny said as she pushed her self back up to the table to sit down.**

**The Elder nodded and then looked at Croan.**

"**Why did you do that sir?" Croan asked**

**The Elder smiled and then said. "It was clear that she really wanted it, and I believe after all that effort she deserves it."**

**Croan nodded and then turned his gaze back to Jenny.**

**Jenny looked him in the eyes, okay more glared at him.**

"**What are you looking at ooman?" Croan hissed.**

**Jenny smiled and then said. "Your ugly smuk…"**

**Croan lifted his hand and was about to hit Jenny unconscious but the Elder grabbed Croan's arm.**

"**You can expect that she would react this way." The ether said as he let go of Croan's arm.**

**Croan nodded and then turned back to Jenny. "I apologies for my behavior..."**

**Jenny glared at him, she was far away from accepting any kind of sorry from him. "How n-nice , can you please tell me what the fuck happened to my arm."**

**Croan nodded and then started explaining. "We did a blood transfer on you that's all, your scar will fade after a while don't worry."**

**Jenny tried to laugh. 'I am a model, I want it gone not faded.' Jenny thought to her self.**

**Jenny began to see blurs again, and then fell unconscious.**

**Croan watched as Jenny began falling, but he caught her, and laid her back on to the table.**

"**She is remarkable." The Elder said smiling.**

**Croan looked at her. "She is bitchy, but I guess remarkable as well."**

**The Elder laughed and patted Croan on the shoulder, and then left the room saying. "Take good care of her, it should be interesting to check if the blood worked, so far so good."**

**End of Chapter 5**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

**Jenny opened her eyes, and noticed that the pain was almost totally gone, she felt that she was lying on something soft and warm, she was not on the steel table anymore, she slowly sat up and looked around, she was in something similar to a bed room, but who's.**

**Jenny stretched out her arms but was painfully reminded of the scar on her right arm, Jenny looked at her scar, but was distracted when she noticed that she wasn't wearing her clothes anymore, she was wearing some kind of top, but it looked like it was make out of fur, or maybe it was a dress, she could not really make out the difference. Jenny felt that she was still wearing her underwear, so she was glad for that news.**

**Jenny slowly climbed out of, what she now found out was a bed.**

**She walked over to something that looked like a mirror, Jenny looked into the mirror but almost screamed, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were a much darker blue, she looked like a clean beggar! **

**Jenny looked around the room and saw no one, she then saw a door, Jenny walked over to the door and tried opening it, but it wouldn't go open, Jenny then saw that there was a small key pad next to the door, she looked at the symbols on the key pad, and to her surprise she could read what stood on it.**

**She tried a couple of passwords but nothing seemed to work, she didn't know the passwords.**

**Jenny heard that someone was one the way so she ran back to the bed and made like she was still unconscious, she saw Croan walk in to the room, He walked over to her, and looked down at her.**

"**Can't believe she is still unconscious…" Croan said out loud to him self by accident.**

'**Oh so what is that expose to mean?' Jenny thought to her self.**

**Croan walked away from her and to the double bed, which probably meant that was his bed.**

**Jenny opened her eyes and saw him staring to take his armor off.**

'**Oh shit I think that I should have told him that I am awake.' Jenny thought to her self.**

**Jenny couldn't help her self than to peak, she saw him take off all his armor except for a lion cloth that covered his manhood and his buttocks.**

**Jenny looked at his body surprised. 'Damn he is build nice, like one of those bio slim guy's just better, I mean for an alien he is hot, Jenny what are you thinking?' She thought to her self.**

**Jenny watched as he climbed in to his bed and laid down, he said something to him self that she could not hear.**

'**What should I do now, stand up and tell him I saw him half naked and risk getting killed, or wait a while and wake and sleepy alien up, and risk getting killed, I think I am going to wait a while and enjoy the last couple of minutes of my life.' Jenny thought to her self.**

**Jenny waited 10 minutes until she really got bored, she slowly sat up and climbed out of the bed softly, she tip toed to him bed, and walked over to the other side, so that she could get a head start if he tried to kill her.**

**Jenny sat down at the other side of the bed and looked down at him, he looked so peaceful, she just hoped he stayed that way.**

"**Yo, Croan wake up, I want to get out of here." Jenny said hoping that he would wake up, but he didn't**

**Jenny looked at him, and looked at him, hoping that she could stare him awake, after waiting and half an hour for him to wake up, she started to get tired, she could not understand it felt like she had slept forever yet she was still very tired.**

**Jenny found her self falling asleep on the other side of his bed, by accident.**

**Croan opened his eyes and sat up, he moved his mandibles up and down making a yawn.**

**Croan was frightened out of his skull when he heard a loud mown, he just his he looked left but saw nothing when he looked right, he was shocked, the ooman female was lying next to him.**

'**What the hell, why is she lying on my bed?' He thought to him self.**

**Croan leaned over to Jenny and poked her, but she just moaned again and continued sleeping, he then bended down and poked her again, but the same thing just happened again.**

"**Ooman wake up." Croan said, and when he said it, she sprang up fast.**

"**What were am I, oh you're finally awake." Jenny said calming down.**

**Croan looked at her confused but then asked. "What were you doing in my bed?"**

**Jenny looked around her, she didn't realize that she was lying in his bed. She started to blush and then just smiled innocently. "I waited for you to wake up, but then I fell asleep."**

**Croan looked at her and then just stood us. Jenny stared at his magnificent body once again, but this time someone else asked her what she thought she was doing.**

"**Ooman why are you staring at me like that…?" Croan asked.**

**Jenny snapped out of her staring and said before thinking. "You're hot, oh shit, I mean I wasn't staring."**

**Croan looked at her confused and then laughed. "Ooman's are strange."**

**Jenny glared at him and then asked. "My name is Jenny, not ooman, how would you like it if I called you Alien?" **

**Croan thought about it for a second and then said. "Fine Jenny…"**

**Croan walked to where we placed his armor and stared to put in back on.**

**Jenny looked down at her knees and saw how dirty they were, but was distracted when she saw her hands.**

"**Oh my god…!" Jenny yelled.**

**Croan quickly turned around and grabbed his spear.**

"**What is the matter Jenny?" Croan asked as she saw no reason as for why she screamed.**

**Jenny gave Croan her puppy face and then said almost crying. "I b-broke a nail…" She said in whimpers.**

**Croan looked at her confused. "What happens when you break a nail?" **

**Jenny glared at him. "What do you mean what happens, do you have any idea how long it took me to get them this perfect and long, well do you, 2 years, and you ask what happens!" Jenny said yelling the last part.**

**Croan looked at her confused but then laughed at her. "Let's go, you need to get ready."**

**Jenny looked at him confused. "Go where?" **

**Croan did not answer he just walked to the door and told her to follow.**

**End of Chapter 6**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

**Croan typed in the password and the door hissed open, Jenny followed him, she did not know why but she just did, Croan walked down a long hallway with lots of door's, Jenny looked at the walls, it looked freaky not like her bed room walls, or any walls she had ever seen, actually every thing looked freaky to her.**

**Croan stopped by one door and typed in another password and went I, Jenny followed.**

**Jenny saw that the old alien, Elder, was there as well.**

**Croan walked over to the Elder and whispered something to him.**

**The Elder walked over to Jenny and said. "Good morning Jenny."**

**Jenny looked at him surprised and then gladly answered. "Good morning, what am I doing here?"**

**The Elder smiled and then said. "You will find out soon enough, oh I see you broke a nail."**

**Jenny glared at Croan and then at the Elder, she folded her arms and looked away.**

**The Elder looked at Croan and then laughed. "You're right she is hilarious."**

**Jenny just kept on looking away she was not about to tell the king of aliens to go fuck him self. **

**The Elder walked over to a computer and then typed in a couple of buttons.**

**Croan walked over to Jenny and told her to go lay of the steel table.**

"**I am not going to lay on that again, I refuse I have bad memory's of that thing." Jenny said still looking away.**

**Croan picked her up and placed her on the steel table, Jenny liked it when he picked her up, but not when he placed her on the table.**

"**What are you going to do with me now?" Jenny asked still ticked off.**

**The Elder looked her way and then said. "We are just going to see if our test worked."**

**Jenny looked at them confused. "Test…?"**

**Croan nodded and then started to explain. "We gave you some of our blood, and we just want to check if it changed you, like your ability you understand us."**

**Jenny smiled and then said. "I am sorry I don't understand you, I think that your test failed, no need to cut me open anymore."**

**Croan smiled and then patted Jenny on the back, but almost knocked the life out of her. "We aren't going to cut you open."**

**Jenny smiled that made her feel much better, at least if she survived this night mare, then she would not be leaving with anymore scared.**

**The Elder walked over to Jenny and placed a red bag in front of her.**

"**Hit it…" The Elder said.**

**Jenny looked at her nails and shook her head. "No way, I am not going to break another nail, or break my fist." **

**Croan shook his head, he knew he well enough to know that she was not going to change her mind.**

"**Will you then please answer a couple of questions for us?" Croan asked nicely and signaled the Elder to not try and make her hit the bag.**

**Jenny smiled. "Now that I will do, what do you want to know?"**

**The Elder cleared his throat and then asked a question. "How far is your technology?" **

**Jenny started to think. "Well that is hard, the latest thing on the mark, is these nice little combs that style your hair perfect" Jenny said smiling.**

**Croan shook his head. "No, you weapons and armor..."**

**Jenny looked at him confused. "How should I now that, I am not in the army."**

**The Elder looked at Jenny confused and then asked. "What do you do of earth as an ooman."**

**Jenny smiled and then said. "I am a model, you know you can see me in magazines I pose for a camera."**

**Croan lowered his head and then asked. "So you know nothing about weapons or armor or technology?"**

**Jenny shook her head, the Elder then asked. "Then why are you so famous about the ooman's?" **

**Jenny looked at the Elder and just smiled. "I am a super model, that meant I am famous and people like seeing me in magazines and things like that."**

**Croan just kept on shaking his head. "This ooman doesn't know, what are we going to do to her know?"**

**The Elder lowered his head and then started to think. "Is she is not proven positive then we kill her."**

**When the Elder said 'kill her' Jenny's eyes widened five fold. "Kill me?"**

**Croan nodded and then turned to Jenny. "Yes if you have become one of us, then we will spare you if not, then we won't spare you."**

**Jenny smiled innocently and then said. "You know I am one of you, I love you guy's come one, why kill little old me?"**

**The Elder placed his hand on her shoulder and said friendly. "Because if your aren't one of us, then you can't join us, then you know about us and have to die."**

**Jenny smiled and lowered her head. 'Damn, this sucks.' She thought to her self.**

**Croan took Jenny back to his room and told her that she should get some rest.**

**Jenny didn't argue, she wasn't looking for a death wish, she just watched as he left the room and the door closed behind him.**

'**All alone again…' Jenny said to her self.**

**Jenny walked over to the signal bed and stat down, all they wanted her to do was sleep, and she was getting tired of sleeping.**

**Jenny laid down and started to think that she was going to do about them killing her.**

**End of Chapter 7**

**By DalouA Drakeheart **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

**Jenny thought of many things that she could do, but they all lead to her dieing, and that was the very thing she was trying to avoid.**

**Jenny sat up in her bed, she was getting very frustrated, there was nothing she could do, if the test didn't work then they didn't and she was dead.**

**Before thinking Jenny hit the wall out of frustration, Jenny fell down on the bed and hugged her hand, it hurt like hell.**

'**Stupid, stupid, stupid…' Jenny thought to her self as she hugged her hand.**

**She looked at her hand, she didn't break a nail but it was going to leave a blue mark, Jenny turned around to check if she didn't hit steel or something.**

"**Cool!" Jenny said as she looked at the wall, there on the wall where she hit, was an dent, an DENT, she made and dent in an alien wall.**

'**What dose this mean, did the test work, i have an idea." Jenny thought to her self.**

**Jenny jumped of the bed and laid on the ground and pushed her feet under the bed, she was going to do push ups.**

**Jenny started off horrible, but after 20 of them she started to get the hang of it, she did 100 push ups and then well to the ground tired, she hardly had five minutes to rest, when she heard someone at the door, she jumped back in to the bed, and just looked as Croan walked in. He walked to her and sat down at the side of her bed.**

"**Why aren't you sleeping?" Croan asked her.**

"**I couldn't fall asleep." Jenny said smiling.**

"**What is bothering you?" he asked making something like a smile. **

**Jenny smiled and then continued. "You mean besides that I am going to die, I have no idea no long I been here."**

**Croan took a second before answering. "Well we are not yet sure whether you are going to die, we first need to test you, and the fact that you understand us is good, as for who long you have been here, just over a month."**

**Jenny's yaw dropped. "A month, but why do I only remember 2 day's of it."**

**Croan smiled and then said. "Well after you went unconscious the first time you were out for 2 weeks and the 2nd time you went unconscious you were out for 2 weeks again."**

**Jenny laid down on the bed and placed her face on to the hopefully mattress. To her surprise Croan was very quite for some reason.**

"**Jenny, how did this get here?" Croan asked.**

**Jenny turned around and looked at what he was talking about, he was pointing at the dent in the wall. "Oh, I was mad and hit the wall, and almost broke my fist." Jenny said looking at her swollen fist.**

**Croan took her hand and looked at it. "It doesn't look broken, I can't believe you made a dent in my wall."**

**Jenny took her hand back and glared at Croan. "Sorry for harming your lovely little wall, but you guys pissed me off!"**

**Croan laughed and the said. "I don't care about the wall; I am amazed that you dented the wall that is above ooman strength that means that the test might have worked."**

**Jenny quickly sat up and looked at the wall, maybe he was right.**

"**Can you dent the wall?" Jenny asked smiling**

**Croan didn't answer he just made a fist and hit the wall, Jenny stared in amazement, his dent was bigger and his fist didn't get hurt.**

"**Wow, doesn't your fist hurt?" Jenny asked as her fist was still sore.**

**Croan shook his head and started to explain. "My race knows how to punch, ooman punch wrong."**

**Jenny smiled and then asked. "Can you teach me how to do that?"**

**Croan laughed and then said. "I first have to find out whether the test worked or not."**

**Jenny lowered her head and nodded, but Croan saw how sad she was and slowly placed his claw under her chin and pushed her chin up. "What is wrong?" He asked lifting his upper two mandibles forming a smile.**

**Jenny didn't answer she just stared at his beautiful amber eyes, she looked at his armor, it made him look really hot, like one of those Goth guy's that she saw on the television.**

**Croan stood up and held his claw out to Jenny, telling her to stand up, Jenny still remembered that her first model shoot a guy still did that for her; she fell in love with that guy.**

**Jenny slowly took his claw and stood up.**

"**Where are we going?" Jenny asked smiling.**

**Croan smiled and then said. "I am going to give you armor and then we will train."**

**Jenny smelled something horrible and then got a shock when she found out how she smelled even the alien smelled better than she did. "Can I please first take a bath?" She asked trying not to smell.**

**Croan nodded and walked over to the door, Jenny followed him, and he took her down the hall and to something like a bathroom.**

**Jenny walked in to the bathroom and Croan closed the door behind her.**

**She looked around and saw a huge bath. 'Wow, this is going to be just fine.' Jenny thought to her self.**

**Jenny walked over to the bath and started to look around for a tap, but all she saw was a keypad. 'Red must mean warm water and blue cold water.' She thought as she saw two color coded buttons on the keypad.**

**Jenny pressed the red button and saw water flowing trough the side's on the bath like a water fall, she then pressed the blue button and saw even more water come out by the sides.**

**Jenny saw two lights on by each button and waited a while and then pressed them again and the lights went off, and the water stopped, Jenny felt the water it was just right.**

**She started to take off her clothes and climb in the bath. 'This is much better, a nice warm bath.' Jenny thought to her self.**

**She laid in the bath for a while and then placed her head underwater.**

**While Jenny was lying underwater she didn't hear the door go open.**

**Croan walked in to the bath room and saw Jenny lying in the bath naked, he walked over to the bath and placed his band under the water and tapped Jenny on the shoulder.**

**Jenny shot up from the water like a bullet and yelled at him "Jesus do you want to give me a fucking heat attack?"**

**Croan looked at her confused and then said calmly. "I brought your armor; I think that it will fit."**

**Jenny looked at her self and noticed that she was naked; she quickly covered her self as well as she could. "Who gives you the right to walk in here while I am naked?" **

**Croan looked at her confused once more. "My apologies, I didn't know that you whould take offense."**

**Jenny glared at him and then said. "Can you please leave and next time knock and wait for an answer." **

**Croan nodded and placed the armor on the floor and walked out closing the door.**

**Jenny sighed and then laid back in the bath. 'That was why too uncomfortable.' Jenny thought to her self.**

**Jenny continued to bath for another 10 minutes and then stood up. Jenny climbed out of the bath and looked around for a towel, luckily she they used towel other wise it would we drip dry for her. Jenny dried her self off and walked over to the armor that he brought.**

**Jenny picked it up and looked at it, the armor looked like something that a striper wore. But she putted it on. Jenny walked over to the mirror and looked at her self. She was wearing pitch black armor, the top was black and covered her boobs, and drown from that was like a net affect just sleet that covered her stomach, and the wore a tight black pans with metal sides and boots that the front was made out of metal, and steel armor on her arms, and her black hair hanged loose, she looked like an demon from hell.**

**Knock Knock Jenny heard by the door.**

"**Come in…" She yelled.**

**The door went open and Croan walked in.**

**End of Chapter 8**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

**The Bath room door went open and Croan walked in.**

**Croan stared at Jenny for a while before saying anything.**

'**Wow she looks beautiful; I never thought that an ooman could look like this in out armor.' Croan thought to him self.**

"**You look good in your armor." Croan said before thinking.**

**Jenny smiled and then said. "Thank you, now let's get going."**

**Croan nodded and walked out of the bathroom, Jenny followed.**

**He walked down the wall way and stopped at a door the Jenny has never seen.**

**Jenny was about to ask what was in there, when a other Yautja walked over to them.**

"**Hey Croan, is this your little pet?" The other Yautja asked.**

**Croan glared at her and then answered. "Yes Min'ka, this is Jenny."**

**Jenny stared at Min'ka for a while, she was an female alien, but she looked a lot like Croan, just a bit bigger and had boobs, and longer dreadlocks.**

"**Why are you so uptight today Croan?" Min'ka asked.**

**Croan just glared at her again. "None of your business Min'ka now leave us."**

**Min'ka nodded and walked passed Croan but glared at Jenny.**

**Croan shook his head and walked in to the room, Jenny just followed, and shook her head in confusion.**

**When Jenny walked in to the room she stared at it in surprise, it was a huge room, with a huge arena in the middle. **

"**What are we doing here?" Jenny asked as she closed she door.**

**Croan looked at her confused and then answered. "Fight, what else?"**

**Jenny looked at the room, it was empty. "Who are you going to fight?"**

**Croan shook his head and then just smiled. "You…"**

**Jenny's eyes went wide and said waving her hands in front of her. "No, no way, I don't want to fight, no, no, no, I don't do fighting, modeling yes, fighting no."**

**Croan looked at her confused and then asked. "What did you think that we are going to do?"**

**Jenny smiled and sweetly said. "Exercise maybe, not fight."**

**Croan just smiled. "Well you are going to exercise."**

**Croan walked over to Jenny and picked her up and carried her to the arena, and placed her at the one side, and then walked to the other.**

**Jenny looked at him. 'What is he going to do now?' She thought to her self.**

**Croan turned around and started to charge at Jenny, her eyes went wide and she closed her eyes and covered her head.**

**Croan stopped in front of her and shook his head. "What are you doing?" He asked.**

**Jenny opened her eyes and looked up at him smiling innocently. "Blocking…"**

**Croan shook his head and then explained. "Try to dodge not block, because you are too weak to block."**

**Jenny nodded, and Croan walked over to the other side and turned around, and charged at her again, this time Jenny tried to dodge but froze.**

**Croan stopped in front of her again, and looked down at her. "What are you doing now?"**

**Jenny looked up at him and smiled again. "Gathering the guts to dodge..."**

**Croan shook his head and sighed. "Okay let's try something else."**

**Jenny smiled, that mite be a good idea.**

**Croan walked over to the other side and then said. "Charge at me."**

**Jenny looked at him confused. "Why…?"**

**Croan growled and Jenny decided that she didn't want to piss him more off. So she started to run at him, but when she came close he moved out of the way, and she almost fell on he face.**

**Croan laughed and then said. "Try to catch me."**

**Jenny nodded and ran after him, but he was very fast, Jenny ran around like a crazy person but couldn't catch him.**

"**Ooman's way to slow." Croan said laughing.**

'**I told him not to call me ooman.' Jenny thought to her self she was getting very angry, she continued to run after him, but then she shot blank and the next thing she remembered she was lying on the ground with Croan holding her down, and he looked like he was having trouble.**

"**What happened?" Jenny asked confused.**

**Croan slowly let her go and she noticed that he had green liquid on his body.**

"**What do you mean, what happened?" Croan asked standing up from the ground.**

"**The last thing, I remember were you calling me an ooman again, and I was getting mad, what happened?" Jenny asked as she saw a cut on her arm.**

**Croan took a deep breath and helped her up. "Well you caught me, and then attacked me."**

**Jenny looked at him confused. "Really, and what is that green liquid?"**

**Croan was still looking at her surprised and then said. "Oh this is my blood, yes this means that the test worked, just is only works when you get mad."**

**Jenny looked at Croan with a puppy face. "Sorry for attacking you, does this mean you aren't going to kill me?" Jenny asked.**

**Croan thought for a minute. "Well you fight well, and if I can teach you to control it, then we won't."**

**Jenny smiled and then asked. "How are you going to learn me?" **

**Croan smiled and then said. "Let's fight again."**

**Jenny sighed and walked back to her last position.**

"**Charge at me." Croan said.**

**And Jenny began running, but was to slow, Croan sighed.**

"**Ooman's your all the same, even with our blood you are weak." Croan said.**

**Jenny looked down and sighed he was right.**

**Croan then smiled. "You say you're a model, but isn't that for beautiful ooman's?" He asked.**

**Jenny looked up and glared at him. 'Bastard I am going to kill him.' She yelled in her mind.**

**Croan watched as her eyes went from blue to Gold, and her nails started to grow, and she kept on glaring at him.**

"**Come on ooman, don't make me laugh." Croan said smiling.**

**Jenny ran to him, and Croan dodged, but Jenny continued, she caught up to him, and did a low kick, and then punched him in the stomach, Croan grabbed his stomach and for a second went down on the ground but quickly jumped up when he was Jenny come charging at him, Croan jumped over her, but she caught his foot, and threw him down on the ground, she was about to punch him, but he blocked and punched her in the stomach, and almost knocked out her wind.**

**Jenny went down for a couple of second but then came back up, she ran to Croan and tackled him in to the ground, and kept him down, Croan tried to get up but couldn't she kept him down.**

**He started to laugh, and Jenny calmed down, her eyes returned to normal and she sat there on top of Croan smiling at him.**

**Nether said anything they just stared in to each other's eyes.**

**End of Chapter 9**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Aaahhh cute, Jenny almost kicked his ass. lol**

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter10**

( )( )(")(")

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

**Okay I might have some bad news for you lovely people, 'I always wanted to say that" The story is ending on chapter 13.**

**Jenny smiled at Croan saying. "I remember the fight."**

**Ruth smiled. "That is very good, you fought very well."**

**Jenny smiled and slowly got off him, Croan stood up and smiled saying. "That is enough for today."**

**Jenny just smiled saying. "Yeah, my whole body is hurting."**

**Croan started to walk to the door, and Jenny followed, Croan walked her back to the room and then went to speak to the Elder.**

**Croan walked down the hall and in to the main control room, he saw the Elder sitting in front of the controls talking to someone, Croan waited a while until the conversation was over then started to walk to the Elder.**

"**Elder I need to speak to you." Croan said walking to the Elder.**

"**Yes, Croan what is the matter?" The Elder asked turning around.**

"**Jenny the ooman, I believe that the test worked." Croan said.**

**The Elder took a second before saying. "What makes you think that?"**

**Croan turned around and showed his back to the Elder, there on his back was a huge mark trough his armor, he was bleeding but not too bad.**

"**The ooman did this?" The Elder asked, and Croan just nodded.**

"**How did this happen?" The Elder asked Croan.**

**Croan sat down on the chair and started to explain. "I was teaching the ooman how to fight, and she got mad, then the next thing that I knew, she was attacking me, it took all my strength just to get her down on the ground, after words she could not remember anything, I then mad her mad once more, to see if the same thing would happen, and it did, her eyes went Gold and she once more attacked me, but that time she could remember everything."**

**The Elder thought for a while about what Croan said and then continued… "You mite be right, I do think that the test worked, I want you to keep training her, in two weeks I want her to be ready, then we shall up her up against one of the females and see how she does, if she does well, then she will live, if not then she won't live."**

**Croan nodded and was about to walk out, when the Elder said. "Oh, and clean you're self up Croan." Croan once more nodded and then walked back to his room.**

**Jenny was still looking at her wound when she heard the door go open, Jenny watched as Croan walked in to the room, and walked over to his cupboard and took something out that looked like a medical case, he took it and walked over to Jenny.**

**Croan sat on the side of the bed and took out some kind of gel.**

"**Give me your arm." Croan said, and Jenny did as he said.**

**Croan placed some of the gel on her arm and it burned like hell.**

**Croan left the medical case on the bed and stood up and took off his armor, everything except his lion cloth, he walked back to Jenny and the poor girl was shocked out of her mind.**

**But then he turned around and she saw his wound on his back. **

"**Put some of that on my back." Croan said sitting down on the bed.**

**Jenny looked at him surprised, was he asking her for help, maybe that was why he seemed a little pissed off.**

**Jenny took some of the gel and started to rub it on his back, but the almost got a heart attack as the roared from the pain, but was then fascinated by how his mussels looked, so she continued but was glad when he roared, because then he just looked hotter.**

**When Jenny was done Croan continued putting the gel on the rest of his marks.**

"**Did I do that on your back?" Jenny asked hoping for a no.**

**Croan continued putting the gel on his wounds and then said. "Yes, the first time that you attacked me, when you caught me off guard."**

**Jenny smiled saying. "Why did I get you off guard?"**

**Croan smiled and placed the gel back in to the medical case and said. "I underestimated the power of a woman's fiery, or how do ooman say?"**

**Jenny laughed saying. "No, that is right; watch out for ooman woman, they can get very dangerous."**

**Croan laughed and then walked over to his bed, and laid down saying… "You should get some sleep; you have a long day tomorrow."**

**Jenny smiled and then laid down, Croan fell asleep fast, but she couldn't, she needed to know where he went and if he talked to the Elder and what was happing tomorrow.**

**Jenny looked at her self, she was still wearing the armor and she would have preferred to sleep in a silk nighty, Jenny stood up and walked over to Croan and sat on the other side of his bed.**

'**How am I going to wake him up?' She thought to her self.**

**Jenny sat closer to him and looked at him face, what once was an ugly muck in now cute to her, did that make her crazy, Jenny took a deep breath and tapped Croan on the shoulder.**

**Croan jumped up and pinned Jenny down on the bed, holding her arms down.**

**Jenny smiled innocently saying. "Hey I just wanted to ask you a question."**

**Croan looked at her, she wasn't scared of him, this was embarrassing, Croan stayed on top her for a while before letting her go.**

"**Yes, what is the matter?" Croan asked.**

**Jenny rubbed her wrists and then smiled. "I want to know, where you went, if you spoke to the Elder, and what is happing tomorrow?"**

**Croan took a deep breath and said. "I went to the Elder, and you are training tomorrow and you will need your strength."**

**Jenny sighed and then asked. "What did the Elder say?"**

**Croan laid back down on the bed and said. "I have two weeks to train you, then you will fight one of the females and if you fight well you will live."**

**Jenny gasped and then asked. "And if I don't fight well?"**

**Croan closed his eyes and said. "Then you will die."**

**Jenny sighed and then laid down next to Croan, he just looked at her weirdly and asked. "What are you doing?"**

**Jenny turned her gaze to him and said smiling. "Getting ready to sleep…" She said as she climbed under the blanket.**

**Croan looked at her surprised, but just climbed under the blanket and closed his eyes and went to sleep, Jenny just places her worry's far behind in her mind and fell asleep.**

**End of chapter 10**

**By DalouA Drakeheart **

**Now isn't that just cute: p**

**Review PLEASE! Puppy face**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

**Croan slowly opened his eye's, his vision was a bit blurry but nothing he couldn't handle, he felt something warm on his chest, he slowly looked down and saw that, he was holding Jenny's waist and that she had her arm around his waist and her head on his chest. Croan looked at her confused. 'Did I miss something?' he thought to him self as he saw that she was fast asleep.**

**Croan didn't want to sit up and wake her up, he wanted to find out how she ended up on his chest, this wasn't very normal for him. He looked at the blanket and saw that she was half open. He must have pulled her open when he was sleeping, but how did his arm end up around her waist. Then he remembered that he had a bad habit of holding stuff when he slept. **

**Croan slowly took his hand of her waist, but woke her up, Jenny slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was holding Croan and lying on his chest.**

"**Sorry…" She said as she sat up.**

**Croan didn't say anything he just climbed out of the bed and walked to his armor, and started to put in to, Jenny rubbed her eyes and looked confused at Croan and then asked. "Why are you in such a bad mood?"**

**Croan turned around and looked at Jenny, her hair was a bit messy but it fit her and she looked so beautiful, he could not believe he was thinking this. "I am not in a bad mood." Croan said.**

**Jenny smiled and then climbed out of the bed and walked over to her boots, and putted them on.**

"**Are you ready?" Croan asked.**

**Jenny was about to say yes, but then she felt her stomach scream for food.**

"**No, I need to eat!" Jenny said holding her stomach.**

**Croan nodded and then told Jenny to follow him, she did as he asked, and he took her to the butcher.**

**Jenny walked in and looked at all the dead things hanging from the roof, she almost threw up. "What are we doing here she asked?"**

**Croan looked at her confused and then asked. "Aren't you hungry?"**

**Jenny glared at him. "Yes, don't tell me that I have to eat this."**

**Croan nodded and Jenny tried not to puke.**

**Jenny walked over to Croan and make a puppy face. "I will eat it, but I want it cooked."**

**Croan looked at her confused but then nodded. He took one of the creatures and walked out of the room and told Jenny to wait there, later on he came back with cooked meat.**

**Jenny took the place and started to eat like a rabies dog.**

**Croan looked at her surprised. 'You could loose a hand in there.' He thought to him self.**

**After Jenny ate she stood up and rubbed her stomach. "I am ready now." **

**Croan nodded and then walked out of the butcher and to the fighting room, Jenny followed.**

**When they came to the fighting room, Jenny walked to her side of the arena and Croan to his.**

"**Okay let's start, I am going charge at you and I want you to dodge." Croan said.**

**Jenny nodded and Croan charged at her, and Jenny as quickly as she could dodged it, but she was too slow and Croan caught her foot, and slammed her in to the floor, Jenny screamed out of pain, but when she saw Croan laughing she snapped, her eyes went Gold and she ran full force at him, but he dodged her charge and kneed her in the stomach, she fell down to the ground and grabbed her stomach, but quickly jumped up when she saw Croan ran at her full speed, she just barely dodged the blow that he tried to give to her with his fist, Croan charged straight at her, but when he came close, she did a cartwheel over him, and did a low kick, making him fall down, Jenny laughed and ran at him, but she was to slow and dodged, but she hit him in the groin, and then it was all over, he fell down like a puppet who's strings were cut, he lied on the ground and held his manhood roaring in pain. **

**Jenny just thought that she had won, but then he started to stand up, and charge at her full force before she could just he hit her in the stomach hard, and she spit blood, and fell down on the ground, her eyes went back to blue and she lied there on the ground screaming with pain.**

**Croan looked down at her, and started to feel guilty; he didn't need to hit her that hard. Jenny looked him in the eyes and stood up, she spit blood out, Croan looked at her surprised she looked very pissed but her eyes were still blue.**

**Jenny glared at him for a couple of moment's, then something very weird happened. Her eyes went pitch black, and she started to laugh like a Yautja, but then she screeched, and Croan looked at her confused, only Xeno's could screech like that.**

**Jenny's nails grew and for some reason she got fangs.**

**She ran to Croan so fast that he didn't even see it coming, she clawed him on his chest and broke right trough his armor.**

**Jenny just laughed, Croan charged at her, but she easily dodged it, Jenny then hit punched him on the back and watched him fall down.**

**Croan jumped back up and Jenny charged at him again, once more she clawed him but this time on his stomach, she then pushed him the hardest that she could in his stomach, and he fell down on the ground and spit blood.**

**Jenny was about to finish him off, when she heard the door hiss open, she turned around and saw that it was the Elder, she didn't even think she just charged at the Elder, but when she came close the Elder yelled.**

"**Stop…!" He yelled holding out his arm, and Jenny stopped in her tracks and her eyes returned to normal.**

**The last thing she remembered was looking in the Elder's eyes, before she passed out.**

**End of Chapter 11**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Damn that girl in evil, wanting to kill something so cute. Cries**

**Review's please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

**Jenny slowly opened her eyes, she couldn't really see, her eyes were too blurry, she rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up.**

**Jenny looked around and noticed the room, she was in the lab.**

**She climbed of the table and looked around, she was alone.**

**Jenny walked over to the door. 'Not another password protected door, this is getting irritating.' She thought to her self.**

**Jenny looked trough the window and saw that someone was coming, hopefully it was Croan, she felt horrible about what she did, but it was the Elder.**

**Jenny went and sat back down on the table, and watched at he walked in.**

"**I see you're awake." The Elder said.**

**Jenny lowered her head and said. "I am so sorry for trying to attack you."**

**The Elder smiled and said. "Its fine, you haven't been asleep for unconscious for very long." He said as she looked at the stats.**

**Jenny looked up and asked. "How long was I out?"**

**The Elder looked on the peace of paper and said. "Just about four hours."**

**Jenny smiled, as least it was not two weeks, but then the thought hit her. "Where is Croan?" She asked jumping off the table and walking to the Elder.**

**The Elder looked up at her and then said. "He is still unconscious, she is in the next room, and you beat him up pretty bad."**

**Jenny looked at the ground. "Why did that happen?"**

**The Elder smiled and then said. "You are half Yautja, that is us, Half Xeno, that is something you can call an alien, and then half ooman, we gave you Scar's blood, and he was infected with a face huger, that is an Xeno."**

**Jenny could feel her tears bottle up. 'I am a freak.' She thought to her self.**

**The Elder walked over to Jenny and placed his hand on her shoulder asking. "Do you want to see Croan?" **

**Jenny nodded and then followed the Elder, she followed him into the next room, she went inside and saw Croan lying on one of those steel tables, he didn't have his armor on, but there was a sheet over his lower half.**

**Jenny sat down on the chair next to the table and stared at him; the Elder closed the door and left them alone. Jenny took Croan's claw and kissed it saying. "I am very sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." Jenny could feel her tears bubbling up. She laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heart beat, and there she fell asleep.**

**6 hours later**

**Croan slowly started to become conscious, his eyes were very blurry and he was trouble seeing where he was. He left something on his chest and saw that Jenny was lying on his check, he took his claw and slowly ran it trough her hair, he never knew how soft ooman hair really was, even there skin felt like a sheet. **

**Croan watched as Jenny started to wake up, Jenny lifted her head and saw that Croan was awake, she jumped up and hugged him, she held him for at least 2 minutes because she heard that his heart was beating faster.**

**She let go and looked him in the eyes. "I am so sorry." **

**Croan smiled and then said. "Don't say sorry, you fought well."**

**Jenny shook her head and said. "I don't care how I fought, I hurt you."**

**Croan laughed saying. "And I am very proud of you."**

**Jenny just laughed and kept looking in to he eyes.**

"**Did my Elder tell you anything about how you did it?" Croan asked.**

**Jenny thought for a while and then said. "He said I was half Xeno or something, because you guy's used Scar's blood, does that make any sense to you?"**

**Croan nodded and sat up.**

'**That must be why her eyes went black this time.' Croan thought to him self.**

"**Do you remember everything?" Croan asked Jenny.**

**Jenny thought for a second then nodded.**

**Croan stood up and walked to the door, and wanted to ask Jenny to follow, but then saw she was covering her eyes.**

"**What is wrong?" Croan asked her.**

**Jenny laughed and then felt around and took the sheet and held her hand out with sheet to Croan, he looked at her confused and then noticed that he was naked, he quickly walked over to her and took the sheet and covered his lower half.**

"**Sorry, I didn't know that I was bare." Croan said as his cheeks went green.**

**Jenny opened her eyes, and stared at the green cheeked alien, she then started to giggle. "Are y-you b-blushing?" **

**Croan looked down and got even greener, by now Jenny laughed like crazy, she never in her life thought that Croan could blush.**

**Croan looked up and tried not to look into Jenny's eyes and asked. "Why are you laughing?"**

**Jenny tried to calm down but she couldn't. "Why are you so shy, it's not like… never mind, sorry for laughing!"**

**Croan looked Jenny is the eyes and asked. "Please continue."**

**Jenny laughed and then shook her head, but when she got a glare from Croan she went on. "What I wanted to say is that you have no reason to be shy, you're very well hanged."**

**When Jenny said this he laughed because now Jenny was blushing.**

**Croan asked smiling. "Do you know where my armor is?"**

**Jenny smiled and said. "I have no idea, maybe your Elder does."**

**Croan looked out side the door and saw other Yautja walk around. "Go ask the Elder and bring me my armor."**

**Jenny laughed and walked to the door. "I will be honored."**

**Jenny walked out of the door laughing and went to search for the Elder, Jenny wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into something hard.**

**End of Chapter 12**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Sorry for this short chapter, but it is one of those nights that I am extremely tired, and need some sleep, that is probably why this chapter is a bit corny. Yawn**

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

"**Holy shit…!" Jenny yelled as she fell to the ground.**

**Jenny looked up to see in to what or who she bumped, she was shocked when she saw that it was Min'ka.**

**Min'ka glared down at her. "Watch where you go ooman…" Min'ka hissed.**

**Jenny felt her anger bubble up, but tried to stay calm, to avoid letting the same thing as last happen…**

"**Sorry…" Jenny said as she stood up.**

**Min'ka hissed at her and then said. "Discussing ooman…"**

**That was the last straw for Jenny. "Listen bitch, I never fucking did anything against you, so piss off." Jenny hissed.**

**Min'ka stared in shock but the soon snapped out and pushed Jenny, Jenny fell on to the ground, but quickly jumped up.**

"**You have some nerve ooman; do you want me to break you in half?"**

**Jenny's eyes went black and she started to laugh like a Yautja.**

"**I would like to see you try."**

**Min'ka laughed and tried to hit Jenny, but Jenny dodged and hit Min'ka in the stomach. Min'ka fell to the ground and roared in pain, Jenny laughed like crazy but then saw the Elder walking to them, Jenny calmed down and her eyes went back to normal.**

"**What happened here?" The Elder asked angry.**

**Jenny smiled innocently and then explained. "We bumped in to each other, and then by ascended I got mad, oh byte way, Croan needs his armor."**

**The Elder watched as Min'ka stood u. "Min'ka leave her alone, Jenny don't practice on my hunters, come with me and let's get Croan's armor.**

**Min'ka glared at Jenny, but Jenny ignored her and followed the Elder.**

**The Elder walked to the lab and went inside and got the armor and gave it to Jenny, she then walked to the next room and went in.**

"**Why did you take so long?" Croan asked her as she walked inside.**

**Jenny smiled and then gave him his armor and turned around. "Oh no reason, bumped into Min'ka, great alien really."**

**Croan made sure that she could not see him then started to put him armor on. "What happen?" Croan asked.**

**Jenny laughed saying. "Its really a funny story, I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped in to her and she called me ooman…"**

**Before Jenny could continue Croan said laughing. "Oh no, please continue."**

**Jenny laughed and the continued. "Oh yes, well I called her a bitch and a couple of very friendly words, and um she pushed me on the ground and told me I was discussing, I went loony again and knocked her wind out, then your lovely Elder came, and I calmed down."**

**Croan laughed at her story then told her that she can turn around, Jenny did smile saying. "Good to see you dressed again."**

**Croan smiled and then walked to the door, Jenny followed, Croan walked over to the main control room and told Jenny to come on with him.**

**Jenny walked in but was shocked when she saw earth out the window.**

**Back on earth, Jenny had been missing for over a month.**

**At the police station…**

"**Do we have any leads on where Ms. Mallen is?" The chief of Police asked.**

"**No sir, nothing it's like she left the planet." Police officer Jake said.**

"**We need to find her, who knows what those creeps are doing with her!" Chief of Police yelled.**

**Back on the Yautja ship**

**Main control room…**

"**Nice to see you conscious Croan…" The Elder said laughing.**

**Croan smiled and then continued. "Elder I heard about Jenny being half Xeno does this change anything?" **

**Jenny looked at the Elder and gave her best puppy face.**

**The Elder looked at Jenny and then at Croan. "If you can teach her to control her transformation then no, if you can't then she is a threat."**

**Croan nodded and walked out of the control room and back to his room, Jenny tagged along.**

**Croan walked in to his room and Jenny walked in as well.**

"**Do you think that I will be able to control it?" Jenny asked as Croan closed the door behind her.**

**Croan looked down at the ground and then said. "I hope so, other wise we will have no choice than to kill you."**

**Jenny looked at Croan he looked very sad like his mother just died.**

"**What are we going to do now?"**

**Croan walked over to his cupboard and took out his spear.**

"**I am going to train you to control it." Croan said as he walked over to her.**

**Jenny looked at the spear in fear. "Are you going to stab me?" She said as she walked away from Croan and closer to the door.**

**Croan shook his head and walked to the door, Jenny walked away from the door, he opened the door and looked at Jenny.**

"**Follow me." Croan said, Jenny nodded and followed him, he looked very depressed, but she just followed him.**

**Croan walked down the hall way and in to a room, that once more needed a password, Croan went inside, and Jenny stared in surprise. **

**They were in the weapon room, the whole room was filled with weapons, and Croan walked over to a smaller spear and gave it to Jenny.**

**She just looked at it confused. "What am I exposing to do with it?" **

**Croan smiled and said. "I will teach you later."**

**Jenny nodded and walked trough the weapons, there were so many, but the one she liked most was a black disk, Jenny's eyes went wide when she saw it.**

"**Ooo can I have this one." Jenny asked with puppy eyes.**

**Croan walked over to her to see what she was looking at and saw the disk, he didn't really want her to have it, because it could kill him.**

"**Yes, but you are only allowed to use it when I say so." Croan said, and Jenny nodded and picked it up.**

**Croan gave her a smaller spear, a wrist blade, shoulder cannon and the disk, he took the same, just bigger, he also gave her a helmet.**

**After they both had their weapons, Croan walked out of the room and Jenny followed, He walked over to the main control room, and asked her to wait outside, Jenny nodded and waited outside.**

**Croan walked in and the Elder looked at him confused. **

"**Croan why are you wearing weapons…?" The Elder asked confused.**

**Croan walked over to the Elder and sat down. "Elder I believe I have a way to teach Jenny, but for that I need to go to the planet Violin."**

**The Elder looked at Croan surprised but asked. "What do you wish to find there."**

**Croan looked at the ground. "On that planet the hard meats live, and since Jenny is half Xeno, I believe that she need's to see how they look, and there I can teach her much better."**

**The Elder thought for a moment but then said. "You mite be right Croan, but it is very dangerous." **

**Croan nodded but then said. "Elder I need to teach her and Violin is the best place for that."**

**The Elder nodded and Croan stood up and walked out.**

**The end but don't worry if you guy's want I shall write a sequel, if you don't want then I shall not write a sequel, the power is in your hands.**

**End of Chapter 13**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Please review!**


End file.
